7 Days Of Horror
by jordinkaylee
Summary: There are murders going around the Glee Club. Who is it.? Who will live? Who will meet their death! Pairs: Finchel. Quick. Samcedes. Brittana. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Tina and Mike walked around the corridors of McKinley. They weren't supposed to be here. But Mike said he had something to show her. Honestly. The halls of McKinley looked creepy when you're all alone, Tina thought. She had only come because Mike said he would protect her from the "evil monsters"!

She didn't know why but she couldn't shake this weird feeling. Like…..something bad was about to happened. "Mike I think we should go!" Tina said. Mike just ignored her and kept walking. They finally walked into the auditorium, and Tina sat down. Mike went behind the stage to get something. Tina sat there uncomfortably.

After about 5 minutes, she got up to go check on Mike. She heard a big CLANG! She thought of running. This was not a good sign. This is like a real life horror movie. People say they'll be right back, then they get killed, then the person goes to check on them, then they die also. She turned to run then thought, "This is my boyfriend. Mike would do the same for me." Tina decided she was going to be brave. She slowly walked backstage and gasped at what she saw. Mike's lifeless body was laying in a pool of blood. Just as she was about to run, she felt a sharp pain in her back. She turned to see a hooded figure, that looked like the scream ghost. Well, this is it., Tina thought.

Suddenly she saw the figure running off. It was all a blur. Then she was swallowed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's POV**

Glee had been kind of depressing actually since Mike & Tina's unexpected death. Mercedes hasn't stopped crying. Sam doesn't do his impressions. Even Berry doesn't demand her solos anymore. But also the death of two members means they can't compete at National's. They are 2 people short.

"Ok. Im sorry to say this, but Glee Club has been shut down. Until further notice. Figgin's orders., "Mr Shue said.

What?! That's Bullshit!. You know what. I'm going to figure out who is the murderer and shut them down. Then Glee Club could start again right!?. I mean don't get me wrong, Im not a geek, but Glee is the best part of my day. But tell anyone that and I'll go all Lima Heights.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was sitting in her bed waiting to Skype with Brittany. This would be the day she would tell her how she really feels about her. She was about to log on when suddenly her Safari said her Internet wasn't hooked up. "Damn It" she whispered.

Normally she would have just texted her Mom and tell her to check the box but her parents were out this weekend. Claiming they were going to a convention, but they were really just going to Motel 8 to have sex all weekend. So she got out of bed, went down to the basement to check the router box thingy when the lights switched off. Luckily she had a flashlight with her. There was a sudden pain in her lower back. She dropped the flashlight in shock. The killer was right in front of her. She started running back upstairs when the killer caught her leg. She kicked them in the groin. They fell in pain. She was running upstairs when she remembered . " She could figure out who the killer is and then she'd be a hero and there would be no more murders within the glee club. Then they could meet again.! She ran back down the stairs and found the killer in the same spot as last time, and she lifted off the mask. She fell back in shock. The killer jumped on top of her and smirked. Shoving the knife into her heart. She finally knew who the killer was. She finally figured it out. But it cost her her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Santana's death last weekend, Quinn had been a wreck. Sure, they had their fights, but Santana was her best friend. Well, technically Santana hadn't died on the scene but her Mom & Dad finally took her off life support. And she had been a wreck because she knew who was killing all her friends. Santana wrote it on a piece of paper before she passed. She couldn't believe it. But there was something that made her feel even worse. The killer knew she knew. And she was positive they were coming for her next.


End file.
